Natural Reaction
by IcyFantastique
Summary: Fran's first kill haunts him more than he expected. When he wakes up from a nightmare and can't get back to sleep, who is there to comfort him? None other than his favorite tiara wearing, psychotic, looney, fake prince, Senpai. Lemon! One-shot!


**Betaed by: Bleach-ed-Na-tsu**

* * *

><p>Pain. Pain. More pain. It was all Fran knew for the first few years of his life. Living in that hell hole, being abused, being experimented on, being tortured. That was his schedule for a normal day. The "doctors" there were cruel. They pricked him with needles constantly, and they would tie him down to metal tables where they would send electric shocks into him through a various amount of colored cords. Then there were times when they would submerge him in a water tank. That was where his fear of water first took hold.<p>

He would scream, and beg to be let out as the water slowly rose and filled the glass tank. The doctors merely smirked, and took notes on his reactions. Only when the water rose to his chin would he finally lose control and let the tears flow from his eyes. Fran had learned long ago that the more he cried, the more it encouraged these doctors to continue in their cruel, brutal testing. He tried to stop. He really did but…sometimes it was impossible.

Fran didn't have to worry about those doctors anymore though. His master had seen to it that their facility was destroyed, and Fran was brought to safety. Fran remembered that fateful day clearly. It had been his birthday; what he considered his birthday anyway. It was the first day he clearly remembered in his mind. It was normal like every other birthday of his. The doctors had decided though, to perform a particularly gruelling experiment on the boy that day.

Fran had been dragged away from his cage to the "white room". They laid him on the cold metal table, and strapped him down tightly with leather bonds. There was no hope of escape, and if he struggled too much, then the doctors would shock him with an odd looking pole that they kept handy at their sides.

After Fran had been thoroughly strapped to the table, he was hooked up to several wires and needles. Fran shuddered as they continually stabbed him, looking for the correct veins; Fran now suspected that they had been doing it for pure enjoyment, and not to locate the proper veins. It didn't take long after that before Fran was sent into what could only be described as a pure torturous state. His entire body arched violently off the table, the only things holding him down were the leather straps that were hooked to his limbs. His body was bombarded with shocks of pain and agony. His nerves were on the fritz, unable to distinguish pain from just the coldness of metal, or the smoothness of leather. Everything in response to touch was immediately interpreted as pain.

Fran screamed, the tears not stopping this time as they cascaded down his pale cheeks, and dripped on the table below. Fran didn't know how long he was kept that way. It could have been five hours or five minutes, either way it felt like an eternity to him. The pain never decreasing and, if anything, only getting worse. Fran begged the doctors to end the torture, to kill him and just put an end to his pitiful existence. He did not want to survive. What was there for him if he did? A cold, empty, lonely cage with only a thin, dirty, linen sheet padding the bottom to remind him that he was not worth a real bed? An empty bowl in the corner of said cage to remind him that he was lower in status than a dog? The tight metal collar around his neck that rubbed his skin raw, and reminded him that he was but a possession? A toy? A nobody? What kind of life was that? It wasn't even worth being called a life. Fran didn't want it. He just wanted to die.

The doctors had laughed as they took their notes on his reactions. They called him "stupid" and "foolish". They spat on him as the pain continued, and all the while Fran could not find it in himself to stop the crying or begging.

It was then that his master had burst in. Well, not exactly burst in, more like slithered in in a cloud of mist. Smoke began seeping through the cracks of the door leading out of the "white room". The doctors had began to panic, fearing perhaps a fire, or explosion had occurred in the chemical labs on the lower level. They immediately stopped the experiment and released Fran from the table…but that was as far as they got. Not a second after they had released Fran from his bounds did they all drop to the floor, their eyes glazed over with what could only be described as a tortured stare. Fran began to shiver as the room filled with smoke, clouding his vision. He was going to die!

But then a man appeared. He didn't seem like anything special. Other than the odd pineapple shaped hairstyle he wore, and the mismatched eyes, he looked exceptionally normal. The man approached him with a gentle smile on his face. His mismatched eyes stared deep into his own.

"I am Mukuro Rokudo. Who are you little one?" The man's voice was gentle and gruff. It was music to the boy's young ears.

"I-I am F-Fran." The boy stuttered, his voice timid and raspy from the endless screaming.

His master had smiled kindly at him, and ever so softly lifted Fran into his arms. "I will bring you to safety little one. Never again will anyone abuse you, or treat you so cruelly as these filthy humans have."

Those were the last words Fran heard before his world became black darkness. He didn't wake again for another week, and when he did…he met the love of his life…a no good, exiled, fake prince.

XXXX

Fran lived with his master until his ripe age of fifteen before he was shipped off to the Varia, an assassination squad that worked for the Vongola family. Fran had been reluctant to leave his home. His master had been captured a few years earlier, leaving him to bare the responsibility of looking after the gang. Ken, Chikusa, Chrome, and M.M. It was an unspoken rule that if anything ever happened to Mukuro, that it was Fran who was next in line to lead the gang. The others had been reluctant to accept Fran. M.M. had been particularly bitter and angry towards Fran when he dared try to take over, and make arrangements to rescue Mukuro. After being thoroughly screamed at, Fran had not attempted it again and kept silent.

When Fran received an invite by Vongola to fill the position of illusionist in their assassination squad, he'd jumped at the opportunity. A man on the inside as M.M. had put it. It would be the perfect opportunity to seek out information on his master, and make plans for a rescue. Fran was ready, but there was one problem…he had never killed before.

Killing was not a totally new concept to Fran. There was at time in the research facility where he'd become so filled with rage, that he accidentally sent one of the "doctors" into a coma. He'd thought he killed her at first when she collapsed onto the floor, and when she began convulsing sickeningly out of control, he was almost certain he had. When she stilled, and moved no more Fran screamed, fearing he'd killed her. It was revealed to him later that he'd sent her into some sort of seizure, ultimately putting her in a coma. But that was as close as Fran had ever come to killing someone, and it hadn't even been on purpose. So it wasn't a big surprise that his first hit had been immensely hard on him. It would haunt him forever, that horrified look on the man's face as Fran had paralyzed him and watched, as the fake prince drove his knives through the man's heart, laughing manically as he was doing so. Fran hadn't delivered the final blow that killed the man, but he might as well have. Paralyzing him, and giving him no chance to escape the fake Prince's wrath? That was a death sentence, and Fran had carried it out, no matter what Lussuria said when he had tried to comfort him later.

Fran had woken from a night terror early that morning. It was about four and the sky was still pitch black, yet the birds had taken to singing their songs outside his window. Fran tried to smile at the small things that sang in the tree outside, they were the ones that had woken him from his terrible dream, but his face remained frozen. Frozen in the everlasting indifferent expression that he'd been forced to wear back at the facility.

Fran shook his head, trying to rid his mind of the bad memories that began to resurface. He did not need to be thinking about that right now. Fran dragged himself from his bed, and slinked off down to the kitchen. Warm milk always helped him when he woke from a nightmare. His master had fed it to him back when he was still young and still had nightmares about the facility.

Fran heated himself up a glass and sat down at the island. He sipped the steaming liquid slowly, staring straight ahead the whole time. This wasn't helping like it used to. Maybe it wasn't the milk that had helped before though. His master would always rock him gently after he'd finished the milk off. Fran would never admit that to anyone. His master had been more of a fatherly, brotherly figure towards him after being rescued. Fran had been young, and his master was maybe sixteen when he rescued him from the research facility. It was not uncommon for Fran to wake up screaming and have to be rocked back to sleep by his master.

Fran almost chuckled as he thought back on those moments now. He seemed pathetic; sad, and weak. But his master had never chided him, or treated him like he was a burden because of it. His master always welcomed him with open arms if he needed comfort in the middle of night. Fran wished he had that now. Maybe not someone to rock him…but just someone to talk to. Fran hadn't really gone out of his way to socialize with any of the Varia members. He found most of them to be rather annoying. Levi was always complaining about something or other; unfair treatment, or the boss playing favorites. Squalo was always VOIing about irritating baby officers (Fran) who had to be looked out for, and couldn't do their job right. Then there was the fake prince, Bel, who couldn't stop bragging about his kills to Fran, always feeling the need to go into graphic detail about how he'd killed his latest victim. Fran suspected that annoying fake prince to be a sociopath, but when he questioned the boss he'd only received a shrug of indifference.

The only one Fran could even vaguely tolerate was Lussuria, the flaming boxer. Lussuria was a good guy Fran supposed. He was always willing to lend a hand during missions, and whenever Fran had post-hit guilt, Lussuria was always the one to talk him down, and comfort him enough to get him out of his room. The fake prince would laugh at Fran and call him a "pathetic froggy", but Lussuria would always chastise the prince, and guide Fran away from his continuous snickering.

Oh…out of everyone, that fake Prince was really what annoyed Fran the most. He was insensitive, rude, irritating, psychotic, touchy, loony, insane, mental, nuts, kooky…and above all else just plain crazy. But even Fran had to admit…he was rather attractive.

Fran had come to terms with his sexuality long ago when he began having…weird dreams concerning Ken and Chikusa. Fran had not only been completely horrified, he had been so unsettled by the dreams that he even ran away. He was only gone for a few hours though, before his master had hunted him down, and had given him a firm talking to. At the time Fran had only been about eleven. When Fran explained his reasons for leaving his master had actually chuckled at him and ruffled his mint hair before explaining to him the wonders of not only puberty, but homosexuality.

Fran shivered as he remembered how mortified he'd been when his master explained to him the birds and the bees for both straight couples, _and_ gay couples. Fran had to admit he felt scarred for life at the time, but eventually got over it when he began having feelings for males other than just friendship.

Fran sighed as he noticed that his milk was beginning to cool down and lose that drowsy affect it had on him. Maybe it would just be easier to gulp down some of the fake prince's sleeping pills. Fran had overheard the blonde complaining to Levi about his insomnia one night, and watched him as he swallowed a couple pills from the cabinet. Fran glanced over at said cabinet and was about to get up, when the voice he dreaded most invaded his personal bubble of silence.

"Ushishi. What is the froggy doing out of bed so early?"

Fran groaned as he came face to face with none other the same fake, psychopathic, blonde, tiara wearing prince he'd just been mulling over in his mind. Said prince was leaned up against the door frame, his usual Cheshire cat smirk on his face.

"I could be asking you same thing Senpai." Fran replied stoically.

"Ushishi. Smart froggy. But this prince has an excuse. What about you?"

Fran rolled his eyes. "You are no prince. And I couldn't sleep."

The fake prince seemed slightly irked by the comment, but merely snickered. "Ushishi. Is the little froggy having post guilt perhaps? You most definitely are a newbie. Only newbie frogs would lose sleep over such a trivial hit."

Fran was only mildly surprised by Bel's lack of empathy. "Whatever Senpai."

"Aw, don't be like that froggy. The prince didn't mean to upset you." The fake prince circled the island and slid onto the stool beside Fran. Fran admitted that he was surprised that the fake prince didn't say anything more as he sat. He was completely silent, but Fran wasn't complaining. It was a nice change.

Fran swished the last sip of milk in his glass before gulping it down, and sliding it across the island. It was then that his Senpai spoke up, having been silent for about five minutes, a new record on his part.

"So…does warm milk really work?"

"Huh?" Fran asked bewildered.

If his eyes had been visible Fran could have sworn his Senpai would be rolling his eyes. "Warm milk. Does it really work? Helping you sleep I mean."

"Oh. No, not really."

Silence.

Fran was beginning to become unsettled by the awkward silence. This wasn't normal. Was the fake prince toying with him? Silently laughing at him for being a wuss? Fran couldn't be sure. His Senpai was so unpredictable. Sometimes the man could be cruel and brutal, other times he was quiet and withdrawn. Fran never could figure out what was going in that blonde's head.

"So why couldn't the froggy sleep?"

It took a minute for Fran to realize that the other was speaking to him. It took another moment for him to answer. "…Birds. There's a bunch outside my window. They wouldn't shut up so I decided to come down for a drink."

"Ushishi. You suck at lying froggy."

Fran said nothing and simply stared ahead blindly, not really seeing anything, just thinking. Lying had never been a strength of his. His master had always been able to see straight through his fibs.

"Is the little froggy going to tell the prince why he couldn't sleep?"

"Why do you care fake prince-Senpai?" Fran asked as he pushed himself away from the island, grabbing his glass to put in the sink.

"Ushishi. This prince is real. And the prince doesn't care, he's merely curious. The froggy didn't happen to have a nightmare did he?"

Fran did not respond as he set his glass in the sink, to be washed at a later time. Behind his back, unbeknownst to Fran, the blonde prince frowned at the lack of response.

"You had a nightmare didn't you."

Fran took note in the absence of his nickname 'froggy'. It was odd. It was indeed a rarity for his Senpai not to use the term. Fran couldn't say he was complaining…he just felt weird not hearing it when his Senpai spoke to him. Fran shook such thoughts from his head when he noticed Bel was talking to him again.

"What was it about?"

"What do you think?" Fran snapped. He hadn't meant to sounds so angry, but it was involuntary.

"It was your first time wasn't it? Watching someone be killed?"

Fran wanted to say no. He'd watched his parents be murdered but…he couldn't remember it. All he remembered was the deep sense of sadness, and the darkened silhouettes of falling bodies.

"It was." Fran finally confirmed.

The blonde sighed. "Didn't you know that's what would be happening when you joined an assassination squad?" When he received no answer he sighed again. "It wasn't real frog."

"But it was." Fran whispered. "I was reliving the moment. The moment when you killed that man. I saw it all again. The utter terror on his face, the way his lips quivered as if he were about to start sobbing, the fear in his eyes, his shaking frame. And then I saw as you plunged the knives into his body. I watched the blood spurt everywhere, on my face, and how it flowed on the ground like a river. I saw his eyes roll back, and his mouth gape open in a silent scream. And then I watched as he stopped breathing, and the life drained away from his eyes. I saw him die. And all the while…I could hear you laughing hysterically in the background as if it were all some hilarious joke." Fran couldn't help the bitterness and anger that leaked into his tone.

The prince was silent a moment longer before making a comment. "He deserved to die you know froggy. He killed an entire family. A father, a mother, two little girls, and a baby boy- who was barely even a month old. The ninth ordered his death based on his crime. This prince believes he got his just desserts."

Fran had known of the man's crime, and at the time, when he first received the orders to dispatch the foul creature, he'd though he would be able to do it without a second thought or ounce of regret…he'd been terribly mistaken.

"But…doesn't that make us just like him then? Murderers?" Fran questioned.

"Someone had to do it." Bel said softly. "If we didn't, then he would just continue to walk about without a care in the world. That man…he was a despicable person, he deserved to die painfully."

Fran nodded. He understood even if he didn't like it. There were just some people in the world that didn't deserve to live, and didn't deserve the mercy of the courts to be allowed to live in prison, or to die peacefully by way of lethal injection. This man's victims certainly didn't die in peace, or live full lives like they should have. He deserved to be butchered.

"Does the frog think he'll be able to go to sleep now? The boss will want us up early for a full report on the hit." The fake prince informed.

Fran glanced at the clock noticing that it was nearing five. What was the point in sleeping now? The Varia was usually up and working by seven, so there really wasn't any point in sleeping. "I'll just watch T.V. or something."

"The prince has a better idea of what the frog can do."

Fran was about to ask what the idiotic prince was talking about when suddenly…he found a warm tongue shoved in his mouth. He gasped around it and attempted to pull back, but the blonde's arms were secured around his tiny frame and kept him up against his body. Fran whimpered as the fake prince's tongue plunged deeper into his throat. Said appendage began slowly lapping at the roof of his mouth, leaving a tingling feeling in it's place as it moved further back. Fran, unused to these strange new emotions and sensations began to panic. He threw his weight backwards with a cry, and wrenched himself from the blonde's tight hold. Due to Fran throwing all his weight backwards, the mint haired boy proceeded to be sprawled straight on the floor, a dull ach in his tailbone, where most of the blow had taken place.

_What was that?_ Fran wondered as he crawled away across the kitchen. Fran had never actually become physically involved with another male…or anyone for that matter. This was all new him…so strange, so…so foreign. Fran had learned what happened when two men got together, but he had never experienced such a thing.

"W-what do you think you're doing?" Fran shouted. It was the first time he'd ever really raised his voice in his entire life. There were few things that really got on Fran's nerves, and even fewer things that actually got him angry. But this…Fran wasn't sure why but it angered him…or maybe embarrassed him?

"The prince was kissing the cute frog peasant of course."

Fran hadn't been expecting the other to be so bluntly honest, and couldn't think of a intelligent reply. Instead he stood there staring at his feet like an idiot. What could he say? The experience hadn't been entirely unpleasant, and the fake prince hadn't been hurting him or anything. If anything…he should ask for another.

"Don't do that again." Fran said instead.

"Ushishi. Why not? Does the froggy not enjoy the prince's passionate kisses?" The blonde closed in on Fran, pressing him against the counter and zooming in on his soft pink lips.

Fran began feeling cornered, trapped. "G-get off me Senpai." He whispered.

Bel cocked his head to the side, a sign of confusion, but made no effort to move. He stayed right where he was, pressed against the mint haired boy beneath him. "Why should I?" He asked in a gentle tone. It didn't sound like he was goading or mocking. Simply asking.

"Because y-you shouldn't force yourself on people who don't want you to." Fran explained as if he were talking to a child. Fran found that sometimes he had to do this when speaking to his Senpai.

His Senpai again did not move. "But the prince isn't forcing himself on anyone. You don't seem to mind too much froggy."

Fran shook his head and placed his hands on Bel's chest. He was planning to push to other away from him and make a run for it to his room, but when he felt that chest everything just came to a halt. He could feel the subtle heartbeat of the blonde. Slow and in time. Fran, for awhile, had assumed his Senpai had no heart considering the way he butchered his victims, and then laughed about it. But the beating, the steady beating of a heart, proved him wrong.

"What is it froggy? Why do you reject this?" A finger slowly trailed down Fran's leg and made it's way to his inner thigh. At this Fran gave a rather loud squawk. The blood quickly rushed down to his nether regions.

"S-stop it! Senpai you're-you're making me u-ah-uncomfortable!" Fran fought his way through the sentence trying not to let his moans be heard but failing miserably.

"It doesn't sound like you want me to stop. Ushishi, look froggy."

Fran knew he was probably going to regret it, but he looked down against his better judgment to where the fake prince was staring. Immediately Fran felt his face heat up with an obvious blush. There, in front of God and everybody, stood his…item, tall, and proud, and excited.

"Oh _god_." Fran groaned in complete misery and embarrassment.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about froggy. It's a natural reaction to sexual stimulation."

If there was anything that Bel could have said to make the situation worse that was it. Fran hung his head in shame. He would never live this down.

Bel tugged gently on the boy's arm. "Come froggy, let's go to my room."

Fran wanted to refuse, but he found that he couldn't form words at the moment. Instead he allowed himself to be pulled out the kitchen, up the stairs, and into the fake prince's darkened bedroom. Fran was then gently pushed onto the fluffy bed. He couldn't quite comprehend what happened next, all he knew was that he was somehow stripped naked without his approval, and was now being passionately caressed by the other party.

"S-senapi what do you t-think you're d-AH-doing!" Fran panicked when he felt the blonde's hands going lower than his stomach, getting a bit too close to his package then he felt comfortable with.

"I'm going to make love to you of course. Has this froggy never had the birds and the bees discussion?" Bel teased lightly as his fingers began furiously rubbing against Fran's already hardened organ.

Fran squealed and quickly covered his mouth with his hands. He sounded like a woman! How could this blonde manage to extract such undignified noises from him?

"Ushishi! You sound delectable froggy." Bel purred. "I could just eat you up."

And Bel did just that…

XXXX

Fran didn't know when the hard, yet, somehow gentle thrusts came to a halt, but eventually the mint haired boy released along with the prince atop him and both collapsed, gasping, sweaty, and sticky. Fran couldn't explain what had compelled him not to protest when the fake prince had began "preparing" him. Perhaps it had been when the prince had stroked that spot that just drove him mad? Fran didn't know, but somewhere down the line he had begged the blonde not to stop his magical touches.

"Ushishi. That was great froggy." The blonde beside him panted.

Fran made no comment because honestly it had been great, the best thing he'd ever experienced in his life, but at the same time he had no desire to admit that out loud thereby stroking the fake prince's ego any further. Fran felt he'd done enough of that when he'd screamed out the prince's name during a moment of intense ecstasy and pleasure.

"What? Nothing to say froggy? Was I too rough? Are you sore? Does it hurt? Should I call Lussuria?" Bel's questioning had started out teasingly but then they began to take on a serious, worried tone. When Bel had mentioned calling for Lussuria though, he was out of bed in a second.

"Do NOT under any circumstances call Lussuria in here!" Fran snapped, his face once again blushing madly. The last thing he needed was Lussuria in here patting him on the back and congratulating him on seeing the light.

"If the froggy is hurt then the prince must see to him. I'll call Lussuria to heal any damage." Bel insisted and he actually started making his way towards to door, but Fran leapt in front of him.

"No! I'm fine! See? I'm fine. I'm a bit sore but I'll live. Don't tell Lussuria or anyone else about what happened!" Fran practically begged.

"Ushishi, alright froggy you win. The prince won't tell a soul." Fran sighed in relief but the relief was short lived. "But I want to start dating."

Fran froze and stared at the fake prince for a moment to see if he was joking, but the other's face was completely serious. Fran considered it, he really did. Being in a relationship with a fake prince who just so happened to also be a sociopathic, maniac, who took up killing as a hobby? It didn't sound very appealing to anyone who was normal but…whoever said Fran was normal. Raised in a lab and then taken in by a fugitive illusionist. Not exactly the definition of a normal person.

"Fine. But you have to promise me something Senpai." Fran said.

Bel didn't laugh, or snicker, or even smile. His face remained completely serious and devoted to Fran. "What is it froggy?"

"I want you to help me free my master. That was the whole reason I joined the Varia. I was hoping I could get information on him and rescue him from Vendice." Fran explained.

Bel was silent for a moment. "I…I don't know what I can do." Bel answered finally without using his title. "I'm not exactly privy to such information, even if I am a prince. But the boss might know some things. We can ask him."

"Do you really think he'll just hand over the information for free Senpai?" Fran asked doubtfully.

Bel snickered. "Ushishi. Of course not froggy. But if we wait until after he and the long haired commander have done the deed, I'm sure he'll be feeling a bit more generous."

Fran almost gagged at the thought of their boss and the long haired commander getting it on…but if it would get him information on his master, than he was willing to stomach the image that now invaded his head.

"Alright." Fran agreed.

"Now that that's settled…" Bel glanced over at the messy bed that the two had just come from. "I think the boss can wait for his report on the hit."

Fran shivered with anticipation as his Senpai reached for him again, and he was dragged willingly over to the bed for another round of furious, and passionate love making.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow! It's finally done. Been working on this baby for a long time. It's the longest one-shot I've ever written and I am very happy to say first lemon. I didn't start the lemon out but I ended it and that counts as a lemon to me! Well….yup…that's it. Leave your thoughts in reviews! ;)<strong>


End file.
